


Because Thats What You Do When You Love Someone.

by armored_alchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Modern Era, Sad with a Happy Ending, like Ed's own personal hotline, oh yeah they're married, roy's pov, suicidal attempt, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armored_alchemist/pseuds/armored_alchemist
Summary: Roy is skilled with his words, and he uses that to talk his hubby Ed from the lowest of low points.Written in such a way to leave some up to reader's imaginations/interpretations.





	Because Thats What You Do When You Love Someone.

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"Do you really?"

"You mean more to me than I do. And far more than life, or the sun, because you ARE my sun, you flaming bastard."

"I don't know what I'd do without your shitty jokes. Literally. The poop jokes, yeah, those. They're horrible. I can't figure out for the life of me why I laugh like a child every time you tell 'em. Maybe it's your delivery."

"Maybe it's you. Maybe I'm just laughing because you want me to."

"I'd laugh even if they weren't funny."

"Yeah...it's definitely you."

"Mmm, those eyes of yours, you know? Every time I look, I just can't help but to fall a little further into the abysses."

"They say the eyes are the window to the soul, and your eyes are certainly windows because I can see right through them. Right through the meticulous façade you hold up all day. You can put it down now. You're safe when you're around me. You don't have to hold it up. Hand it to me - I've got a good, strong pair of arms; I can take the burden for a while."

"Please, be yourself. Be the happy smile I see less and less often these days."

"Look at me. The war can wait. Your job can wait. Every single dead and dying person who didn't get a chance to live their whole life can wait, because you know why? You've got your life. They'll get theirs with their parents in heaven. But yours is still going and you need to enjoy it or else you'll bleed out of a gunshot wound realising you wasted the whole thing on being unhappy. You could have laughed. You would have loved me."

"Do you, though? Do you love me? For all the beautiful words you give me, does any of it hold water? With the way you're acting it sounds like lies to assuage me."

"Right now you are being selfish."

"Yes, you are."

"You mention the pain but curiously fail to mention MY pain. Perhaps you don't remember all the people who would feel a gaping hole in their lives if you were to suddenly deprive them of yours."

"I ask that you don't. This world needs you. And so do I, but you apparently don't care about me enough to stand proudly by my side - as I have done for you with no shame - so to hell with my feelings, go ahead and make the poor boy cry. It's not as if he needs his big brother anyhow."

"....."

"I have one question, just one."

"Why?"

"That's not what I asked."

"Then I'll rephrase. Why are you sitting fetal position with some negative emotion so strong you are driven to hold a gun to your head and blow your brains out in a dirty stall of a broken-down public bathroom?"

"....."

"And you didn't stop to think, not once, that you could have told me?"

"Edward, I love you, even despite this. I will always love you. Through thick and thin. Better or worse til death do us part, isn't that what we vowed each other? Frankly, I would rather the death not come until I have at least one child to my name..."

"You're jealous?? Of Hawkeye? Is that also bothering you? Gate. Ed, she's a friend, a close platonic friend. We grew up together, much like you and Winry, and much like you and Winry, there is neither romantic nor sexual feelings between us and there never will be. You're my one and only, Edward."

"Yes, even if you die. Especially if you die."

"I...I love you, Roy."

"Edward, don't-!"

(A soft clink noise of metal on tile.)

(Ed sniffles.) 

"Don't what?" 

"Are you....."

"I'm okay."

"....."

(Roy breathes a heavy sigh of relief, a tear falling down his cheek from the stress.)

"Thank god. I'm coming to get you. Don't you dare pick that gun back up, or I swear to your mother, bless her soul, I swear I'll make you wish you hadn't."

(Ed chuckles weakly.) "Why do you put up with me?"

"Because that's what you do when you love someone."


End file.
